


Wildest dreams

by maxim3ffs



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, one bed trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxim3ffs/pseuds/maxim3ffs
Summary: darcy and monica take a trip to get over the events in westview.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Monica Rambeau, Darcy Lewis/ Monica Rambeau
Kudos: 30





	Wildest dreams

darcy was siting on a revolving chair and eating ramen out of a bowl. she was spinning around a bit but monica didn’t know why she would be nervous. it was just the two of them, the new director of sword ordered her to organize some old files about the first two wandavision episodes and darcy offered to keep her company. when monica opened one of the files, her gaze fell upon a picture of herself. or rather her character in the show. geraldine. monica closed her eyes for a short moment and tried to calm herself as she felt the familiar panic rising in her stomach. "monica?“ darcy suddenly asked. monica opened her eyes and turned around to face her. „are you okay?“ darcy asked. monica cleared her throat and nodded. „it’s just, you know, when i was inside the hex...the control she had over me. it was awful“. „yes i so know“ darcy said and dropped her eyes onto her noodles. monica had already noticed that darcy was apparently not a big fan of eye contact. „i was inside too, remember?" she asked while playing with the hold of her spoon. "yeah true“ monica said and looked at the files again. there was a short awkward silence until monica sighed loud. "why are they making me do this?“ she asked annoyed and rubbed her temple with their thumb to calm her headache. darcy put her bowl onto the table and stood up to stand next to monica and look at the files. monica’s breath suddenly fastened as always when darcy was close to her. which she had been a lot. monica wasn’t fooling herself, she knew she had developed a crush on darcy but she tried to ignore it for the sake of working. "he probably just wanted you out of his way." darcy said and shot a quick glance at monica before looking at her watch. it was a micky mouse watch which monica thought was adorable. "it’s late already, should we call it a night for today?“ she asked. monica nodded and put the files back into some old cartons. "hopefully sword will have forgotten that they made you search them by tomorrow" darcy grinned and held the entry of the tent open for monica. "thank you.“ monica said and smiled at darcy while leaving the tent. she thought she saw darcy blushing for a second but it was probably just a trick of the bad lightening.

back in the sleep dorm she shared with darcy, monica was laying awake and starring at the bottom of the bunk bed above her. she could tell darcy was still awake too, as her breathing wasn’t steady and calm as usually when she has fallen asleep. monica smiled at her thought. it was strange how well she has gotten to know darcy in the just three weeks they’ve know each other. "monica?" her roommate suddenly asked. "yes?“ monica whispered back. „what do you think will happen now that wanda has left and westview is free again?". monica frowned. "i have no idea honestly." darcy didn’t answer for a second. apparently thinking about her answer. "we should take a trip" she then said after some moments. monica propped herself onto her elbows to look at darcy in the low light. darcy rolled onto her side to face her. "you know to relax and get some space between us and westview. it could be nice." darcy said, studying monica’s face for her reaction. monica slowly nodded while thinking about it. "yeah we should do that." she then said and smiled at darcy, who shyly smiled back. before monica laid back down, she couldn’t help but notice that darcy was wearing a shoulder free tank top. _calm down_ she thought.

the next morning, darcy was already gone when monica woke up. she quickly got up and dressed herself. darcy usually was the one who over slept. frowning, she left their tent and stepped outside just to see a sword car parked very near by, which hasn’t been there last night. she went over to the main tent and entered, smiling when she saw darcy talking to jimmy. "good morning." she said, walking over to them. jimmy grinned when he saw her coming and darcy blushed but of them fell silent immediately. _what’s that about?_ monica thought. „what were you two talking about?" she asked curiously. darcy blushed a little more and quickly answered as she saw jimmy open his mouth to say something: "nothing". monica looked back and forth between them for a second and then decided that it was none of her business. "so what’s the plan for today?“ she asked, looking around the tent which was usually never this empty, it was just the three of them here. "sword is getting read to leave. i was also ordered to return to the fbi since westview is safe now and nobody knows where wanda is" jimmy said and shrugged. "i will miss you. keep in contact. okay?“ monica asked and jimmy nodded and smiled at the two of them before leaving. monica leaned against an empty table and looked over at darcy. "so what should we do now?" she asked, still wondering about what her and jimmy where talking about earlier.“ darcy smiled. "did you already forget our talk yesterday?“

just one hour later, they have loaded all things they could need for a trip into the sword car and are ready for departure. "did you ask if we could borrow this car?" monica asked before putting her last bag into the trunk. "not exactly but i did drive over the last director so i don’t think anyone would tell us if it’s wrong." she grinned, making monica laugh. "do you wanna drive or should i?" she asked then. "we can switch but i’ll start." darcy said and climbed into the drivers seat. monica sat in the passengers seat and smiled at darcy after putting her seatbelt on. "let’s go."

after about half an hour of driving a small road through the woods and listening to music from darcys ipod, monica leant her head against the window and noticed she was getting sleepy although it was just forenoon. darcy noticed and glanced over at her. "should we stop for lunch break?" she asked even tho her watch said it was just 11:30 am. "no it’s okay, im not hungry yet. where are we even driving by the way?" she asked and looked at the gps. "i thought we could just drive to the coast and then along it for some time" darcy shrugged. "that sounds nice." monica smiled.

after two more hours, they reached the coast. they stopped to get lunch and enjoy the view. "google maps says there is a small restaurant here somewhere." darcy said, looking at her phone. monica pointed to a small but pretty house in the near distance. "there." arriving at the restaurant, they sat down on a table for two and waited for the waitress to come over while studying the menu. "hello what can i get you?" the waitress said when she came over and smiled at darcy as she was the first one to put down her menu. monica quickly glanced at her name tag because she liked knowing peoples names. it said "caroline". "i’ll take a cola zero and a sandwich please." darcy said, looking at the waitress. "of course, love." said caroline and smiled very bright at darcy. monica faked a cough to get caroline’s attention and to stop her grinning like an idiot at darcy. "i’ll take the same" she then said and tried to fake a smile but she didn’t think it was very convincing. caroline wrote it down on her little pad without saying anything and took both their menus with her when she left. "she seems nice" said darcy after she was away. monica felt herself getting annoyed and told herself silently to stop acting so childish. she just nodded as answer and looked out of the window to avoid looking at darcy. "what’s going on? you seem mad." darcy asked a second later. monica sighed. why did darcy know her so well. "i’m not mad." she said, still avoiding looking at darcy, pretending that the sheep outside were very interesting to look at. "monica, what’s going on?" darcy asked again and booped her foot under the table with her own. "the waitress was obviously flirting with you." monica finally said, tearing her gaze away from the table to look at a darcy with her mouth opened in surprise. "are you sure? i didn’t even notice." she then said and frowned. "yes it was super obvious.“ monica said and rolled her eyes, not annoyed by darcy but by caroline and darcy low key showing interest. _you’re being stupid_ , monica told herself. darcy suddenly smiled, well it was more of a smirk really. "aw were you jealous?" she asked in a teasing tone. "what? no! of course not" monica quickly lied but wasn’t quite meeting darcy eyes, feeling like darcy would see the truth there. darcy was about to say something but then caroline came back to bring them their lunch, winking at darcy before she left. monica rolled her eyes again and began eating silently. to her surprise, darcy didn’t say anything either for a while.

back in the car again, the awkwardness was gone and they were chattering about where they should spend the night while listening to music. even tho they had astablished the rule that the current driver could pick the music, monica let darcy take control over the ipod. she smiled when a familiar song came on. "i didn’t know you liked taylor swift." she said and looked at darcy for a second before focusing on the street again. darcy shrugged. "her songs are amazing. this one is probably my favorite song ever but i say that about a lot of songs." monica laughed, as darcy had had said that four times so far on their trip.

"follow me." the old lady said, owner of the bed and breakfast place they choose to stay for the night. darcy and monica followed her onto the next floor and into a small room. with only one bed. "here dears, take the keys. breakfast will be served from seven to ten am tomorrow. have a good stay." and she vanished before either of them could complain about the bed. monica cleared her throat and then said "well we should unpack our thins for the night." Darcy nodded and quickly glanced at the bed one more before turning her back onto it to get to her bag.

after they had taken a wall along the coast for an hour, talking about everything and nothing, it was getting dark. they entered their room again, both changing into their pajamas with their back onto each other. „which side do you want" monica then asked, feeling herself getting nervous. "left side? if you don’t mind? i like sleeping far away from the door." darcy said. "sure. i will protect you from any intruders coming in." monica joked, making darcy smile and blush a bit. they both got under the covers on their side. monica could heard- darcy’s fast breathing. both of them were laying on their backs and starting at the ceiling. after about five minutes, monica gathered all her confidence and said: "i was jealous. in the restaurant." for a moment, darcy said nothing and monica was already starting to panic as she felt and heard darcy turning onto her side to look at her. monica also turned and saw darcy in the low light coming in from the window. "i wasn’t interested in her" darcy said finally, searching monica’s face as if she was looking for something. monica smiled and didnt know what to say. so she decided to do the one thing she had wanted to do for ages, since she had met darcy for the first time really, she leaned forward, slow enough for darcy to stop her if she wanted to, but she didn’t. monica pressed her lips onto darcy’s and couldn’t help but sigh content. darcy’s lips were soft and tasted sweet like her chapstick. darcy put a hand onto monica neck and pulled her even closer. after a moment, they broke apart, both breathing heavy. "i’ve wanted to do that for so long." darcy said, voicing exactly what monica had been thinking.


End file.
